Code Lyoko season 5
by purplelyoko
Summary: Code Lyoko continued to season 5 'cause it should have never ended. Follow Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremie in their newest adventure. XANA has some how surrvived they are forced into saving the world yet again.
1. Chapter 1

**READ THIS IMPORTANT **

Hello people that like Code Lyoko I'm writing this because

1.) Because I can.

2.) Because I love Code Lyoko

3.) I feel that it should not have ended the way it did

4.) I think some people might appreciate it

5.) I have so many ideas that I just can't keep to my self

I am going to write this as much like the show as possible.

If you hate it I don't care keep it to your self. if you like it then tell me and if you have any ideas for episodes tell me that too :)

Okay so this story completely ignores evolution cause screw evolution.

this takes place about two weeks after 'Echoes'. It's only two weeks because I still need all the characters to have their skills on Lyoko and XANA wouldn't need that much time to get back in this story.

I know the show hasn't been on in years but who cares this is continuing the show.

I like to keep the OCs down to a minimum so you will have all your favorite characters (Yay)

Oh, and ages: Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd are 13. Yumi is 14. And we all know Aelita's weird situation she was stuck in a computer for ten years but has the body of a twelve year old so let's go with that.

And remember this is after season 4 so all the outfits are from season 4 on earth and on Lyoko.

Also remember this in France and in this story it's 2014 even with the ages.

Normally I would bother with a disclaimer but like I said the show hasn't been on for years and who in their right mind would think I owned Code Lyoko.

so on with the story enjoy it :)


	2. Episode 96 The Warning

Jeremie was laying awake unable to go to sleep he looked at the clock, almost midnight. He glanced at his computer. It had only been two weeks after they shut down the super computer. He looks at his laptop he had been afraid to touch it but nothing happen in the past few weeks XANA was gone. Jeremie pick up the laptop and opened it. It began to start up.

In Odd and Ulrich's room Kewi began to bark, a black mist was sprouting from the power outlet.

" shhh, Kewi be quiet" Odd mumbled out of instinct still sleeping. Kewi whimpered and jumped into his cupboard to get away from the black smoke. The smoke turned to the two sleeping boys.

Jeremie typed away on his computer starring at the programs flashing on the screen, the light reflecting off his glasses. Something popped up on the screen Jeremie skimmed it over and almost dropped the computer. No. That was not possible. A unknown source had sent him a file that made his blood run cold. He reread the file to himself.

_**I am deeply sorry to inform you, that I could not completely**_ _**destroy XANA. He is weak but he will get stronger. The only way to stop him is to turn the super computer back on you will have to fight him again. You can not allow him to win. At most I have given you another week before he tries something XANA will most likely try something sooner I have only delayed him. The Lyoko warriors are the only chance humanity has. I have sent you some programs to help you, good luck.**_

He looked over the programs they were complex but should be helpful if XANA was really alive, Jermie started to doubt that XANA was truly dead and after reading the programs Jeremie knew that one person could have sent them. _Franz Hopper wasn't dead._

Jeremie had to tell his friends they had a right to know. He didn't want to wake them up but if they didn't know they could be in danger. He took out his phone and dialed Ulrich's number.

The black smoke approached the boys. The brown haired boy's phone rang. The Smoke hissed but retreated. Ulrich groaned but picked up his phone. " Jeremie are you crazy, do you know what time it is?" Ulrich hissed into the phone.

" Yes, but-" He began but was cut of by Ulrich.

"Jeremie I don't care what ever it is it can wait till morning" Ulrich told him and hung up, shutting of his phone.

Jeremie sat at his desk staring at his phone and wondering if he should call the others but Ulrich was right. It late at night he could tell them tomorrow. He signed and crawled back into his bed pulling the covers up to his chin. There was nothing he could do until morning. He was glad tomorrow was a Sunday so they didn't have classes. He drifted into sleep.

Yumi smiled as she walked to Jeremie's room she had gotten his text earlier that the gang was meeting In his room.

With all the drama gone from their lives they all had grown closer and closer. Their bond already formed by fighting XANA only grew stronger. They were tight knit family.

When Yumi got to Jeremie's room everyone was already there. She sat in between Aelita and Ulrich.

"so, what's going on Jeremie?" she asked still smiling.

Jeremie looked down sadly and nervously " XANA" he whispered.

He got looks of shock and disbelief. There were a few seconds of silence as nobody moved, then Yumi stood up suddenly. " Are you serous?" she demanded. Jeremie only nodded. Aelita looked down sadly " Jeremie the multi-agent system...my father..."

Jeremie took her hand. " No, You didn't let me explain. XANA might be back but Franz Hopper isn't dead either he sent me some programs. We have to turn the super computer back on. That way we can fight XANA on Lyoko if we Don't turn the computer back on he will take over the internet then the world. And we will most definitely be targets for XANA he will try to get rid of us. According to Franz we have less than a week before XANA will attack" He told his friends.

Odd looked at him with a strange mixture of excitement and sadness. " so, that means we get to be Lyoko warriors again" He asked slowly. Jeremie nodded.

"We have to go to the factory to turn on the super computer first Odd" Ulrich told his friend already getting up.

They ran into the woods to the sewer entrance they all knew the way by heart. they entered the tunnels and jumped onto their skate boards Aelita and Jeremie on their scooters( they were left there the gang not bothering to go back into the sewers for them). The five of them making there way to the factory. They made it to the entrance and climbed the ladder. They all ran down the bridge to the ropes and slid down with ease to the elevator. Odd pressed the large red button and they were on their way to the super computer room.

As the five friends stepped out of the elevator the super computer rose out of the ground in front of them. Jeremie walked a little closer to the computer he looked back at his friends they all nodded. Jeremie took a deep breath. He put his hand over the latch that opened to show the switch to turn on the super computer. He grabbed the switch and flipped it on the whole computer burst into a blinding light and blew all their hair back. The light subsided showing the now turned on computer.

They rode to the main computer room in silence. Jeremie sat down in is usual spot and the others crowded behind him. The holomap showed Lyoko. The three computer screens showed all the saved programs: Aelita's, Yumi's, Odd's, and Ulrich's avatars and their vehicles. Jeremie looked through all the data.

"Guys every thing is still here and a part of the program for the Skid is here I can reprogram it in a few days" Jeremie announced excitedly.

" Great let's go to Lyoko " Odd said. Jeremie shook his head. "I'm not taking that risk until there's a XANA attack" he told Odd. "Fine" Odd huffed.

" let's just hope XANA stays away for a while" Ulrich said.

" If he does Jeremie and I can have time to work on the Skid and other programs" Aelita said happily.

"Okay see you guys later" Yumi called over her shoulder as Ulrich, Odd, and herself headed to the elevator. Jeremie waved in response.

Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd exited the sewers in the woods. " My parents are going to start getting worried if I don't come home soon. Bye." Yumi told her friends. "Bye" Ulrich and Odd both said.

Odd and Ulrich walked back to their dorms. Odd sat down on his bed and Kewi jumped on his lap Odd petted him While Ulrich paced back and forth.

" I can't believe XANA survived I thought we were done with all this" said Ulrich.

Odd shrugged " Look on the bright side"

"What bright side?" asked Ulrich.

" You get to be a samurai again and I get to be a giant purple cat again" Odd told him. Ulrich face palmed, Odd grinned.

" I guess it could be worse" Ulrich said.

"There you go much better just try to be a bit more optimistic" Odd told Ulrich still grinning.

Jeremie looked through the files the Skid would take a few days to reprogram and everything was still there and everything was working now he was trying to find out how in the world XANA survived. Aelita was reading over his shoulder all of a sudden she gasped. Jeremie turned around,

" what's wrong Aelita" he asked her.

"I figured it out, the last return to the past trip that would give XANA enough power to survive" Aelita explained. "Your right if Sisi never came here and found out everything XANA would be dead" Jeremie agreed.

Jeremie remembered what happen with Sisi she was kicked out of the group after constant arguing with Yumi and Odd. Ulrich finally snapped he yelled at Sisi to leave and never come near them again. So she went back to her old 'friends'. Being friends with Sisi lasted about three days not even. She was really annoying.

Now Jeremie looked at the computer screen it was Sisi's fault that XANA survived because she just had to watch his video diary. " Well that explains that" he said helpfully. Aelita rolled her eyes and giggled. " Should we spare Sisi's life or should we tell the others?" Aelita asked Jeremie shrugged

" Let's tell them they need to know why XANA's back" he told her she nodded agreeing.

"I'll call Odd and Ulrich to meet up here you call Yumi" Jeremie suggested Aelita smiled and took out her pink phone. They both called their friends and told them to come to the factory quickly assuring them it wasn't a XANA attack.

Ulrich and Odd exchanged glances. What did Jeremie find out? He had called Ulrich and asked if Odd was with him, Ulrich said yes and Jeremie rushed on telling them they had to go the the factory and that it wasn't a attack but Aelita and he had figured something out.

Now Ulrich and Odd were running to the boiler room to the entrance that led to the sewers there.

Yumi had just gotten the call that Jeremie and Aelita had just figured something out and now she climbed out her window, no need for her parents to worry, she made it to the sewer entrance in the park and she made her way to the factory.

Yumi caught up to Ulrich and Odd just as the elevator doors closed. " Either of you know what's going on" she questioned. They both just shook their heads. The elevator stopped at the control room were Aelita and Jeremie were waiting for them.

" Guess what we found out" Aelita asked with a smirk. They all gave her questioning looks Aelita didn't smirk much. She rolled her eyes "We have found that if Sisi wasn't a nosy brat XANA would be dead" Aelita said seriously.

"whaat?!" Odd manage to choke out. Jeremie decided to enlighten the situation. " The last RTTP gave XANA enough power to survive. We would not have to do an RTTP if not for Sisi." he said a bit too happy at the murderous looks Yumi and Ulrich had on.

Odd was on the ground rolling around laughing as Yumi brought her hands up and practiced her strangling technique. She really looked like she was considering murdering Sisi.

"Okay, okay." Odd stopped laughing " No murdering anybody, Yumi same goes for Ulrich" He said grabbing Yumi's shoulders and shaking them slightly.

" Odd's right no murdering" Jeremie said sadly.

Aelita smiled ". Anyway we'll defeat XANA together you guys are my best friends and also my family so we are sticking together"

Odd walked over to Aelita and put an arm over her shoulder " You betcha my dearest cousin" he said with a wink.

Everyone laughed enjoying the moment. " So we fight XANA, tease Odd about being a purple cat,and have fun along the way" Ulrich laughed. Odd stuck his tough out at him " At least I didn't have a skirt" he muttered. " It was NOT a skirt" Ulrich yelled. More laughter.

" See you completely forgot about murdering a specific girl named Sisi who sorta saved XANA." Aelita said sweetly.

It was almost like she wanted for Sisi to be killed but would ever want to kill sweet little Elizabeth. Please note the sarcasm.

They all smiled at each other " Lyoko warriors forever" Yumi said sticking her hand out she got a chorus of "yeahs" and " forevers" as more fists stacked on top each other.

"Oh, and Jeremie I always wanted to ask" Odd started Jeremie gave him a look that said 'go on'. "On Lyoko why do I only have four fingers?" Odd finally said. More laughter was the only response. They all had goofy grins on their faces .

The Lyoko Warriors were back and stronger than ever.

Okay first episode is short but what can you expect. I already have a whole bunch more episodes worked out.

So let's find out how many people know what Code Lyoko is and if they care. even if no one reads this I'll still keep writing but people reading it would be nice.

And so bye now see ya :)


	3. Episode 97 Knocked Sensless

On Lyoko four friends virtualized in the Forest sector. First their wire frames appeared then filled with color. They all landed with soft thuds. Odd looked down at his huge purple paws then looked behind him to see his purple tail and finally reached up to feel his cat ears.

The other three Lyoko warriors were having similar reactions, each one of them looked them selves over, welcoming the familiar sight of Lyoko and their outfits despite the danger they were in because right now they were in the middle of a XANA attack.

Odd hugged himself. "Oh, how I missed this. I love being a giant purple cat." He paused to shoot a few arrows at a nearby tree and grinned when they hit their desired target, dot on.

"Jeremie can you send me my overboard?" Odd asked excitedly. The overboard appeared along with the overwing and overbike. Ulrich hopped onto his overbike Aelita followed. "Come on, Odd remember a little thing called XANA" Yumi said hopping on her overwing. " Fine" Odd back flipped onto the overboard. The four Lyoko warriors rode to the activated tower.

" Watch out, monsters" Jeremie warned.

" No problemo" Ulrich said as he jumped off the overbike sending it crashing into a Krab automatically destroying it. "Energy field" Aelita cried sending the pink ball to a near by block. Yumi jumped up into a back hand spring as she destroyed two more krabs. Odd took out a tarantula with his laser arrows.

Yumi frown "That was too easy" she pointed out. Ulrich nodded "Your right we didn't even get hit".

"Quit your complaining" Odd muttered.

"Or maybe XANA is still not strong enough to give a full force attack" Jeremie's voice suggested from the sky, ignoring Odd.

Odd shrugged "Sure. Okay Aelita do your thing" She nodded and ran to the tower only to stop a foot away from it "Wait, what was the XANA attack" She asked no one in particular.

On Earth Jeremie frowned "I don't know and let's not find out" He answered.

On Lyoko Aelita nodded and stepped into the tower. She made her way to the center of the platform and floated to the next platform. She stood a the center of that one also and a transparent screen appeared she placed her hand on it. When making contact with her hand the screen started o type out:

AELITA

CODE:LYOKO

Each letter was typed one at a time. Around her all the codes turned back to their unactivated state.

"Tower deactivated" she whispered. She made her way out of the tower "Okay Jeremie devirtualize us" Aelita said. The four friends forms disappeared until they were just wire frames and those disappearing also.

On Jeremie's computer screen an explanation point flashed on both Odd's and Yumi's virtual cards. " Oh no, there's a bug" Just then the elevator opened to reveal Ulrich and Aelita carrying unconscious Odd and Yumi to their best ability. "Jeremie what happen" Ulrich asked worried.

"I found out what XANA's attack was" Jeremie said dryly. "XANA made a bug and put it in Yumi and Odd. If the tower was deactivated any later you two would have been affected too. I'm not sure what the affects are yet. But Yumi and Odd should wake up soon." At Jeremie's words Yumi stirred.

Yumi saw her friends lips move but no sound came out. She tried to read their lips. "What about monkeys?" she asked. Of course she got some confused looks. "Why can't I hear you guys" She asked slightly panicked.

Jeremie figured it out "Oh, so that's the affect, she can't hear us it might be different for Odd" He told Ulrich and Aelita then took a piece of paper and scribbled down every thing that was happening and why Yumi could not hear the handed the paper to Yumi. She read the paper and nodded " what about Odd" she asked. Jeremie shrugged she glanced at Odd and knew what he meant Odd was still out cold.

Jeremie turned to Ulrich and Aelita " It's going to take me a while to fix this" He told them. And you see to Yumi it was a bit frustrating not knowing what her friends were saying but she was sure they would explain later.

Jeremie was explaining how he would fix the bug with Ulrich staring at him eyes glazed over and Aelita nodding eagerly. That's about the time Odd decided to wake up. He looked around uncertainly. _Why is everything black? _He wondered. _(_ There's the dead give away of what XANA's bug affected.) Odd started to panic. He couldn't see anything. "Ulrich! Yumi! Aelita! Jeremie! You guys there?" he called. "Why can't I see anything, guys answer me" Full panic mode was rising.

Ulrich seemed to snapped out of his Jeremie-is-saying-random-crap-I-can't-understand-daze. He grabbed Odd's shoulders " Odd, it's okay we're all right here" Odd seemed to relax a bit. " Ulrich, what happen why can't I see" He asked. " It's just a bug Jeremie can fix it" Aelita explained. "That was the XANA attack Yumi can't hear anything and you can't see" Odd nodded " Jeremie you better fix this soon" Odd said clearly still freaked out. Jeremie nodded. "I'll go as fast as possible and I need Ulrich to write everything down for Yumi" Ulrich nodded in agreement.

"Jeremie do you want me stay and help you." Aelita asked. Jeremie thought for second weighing his options."Nah, I think Ulrich is going to need all the help he can get to keep Odd and Yumi out of trouble"

Odd looked over to the general direction Jeremie's voice was coming from he grinned "How much trouble could we possibly get into" Odd asked innocently. Jeremie shifted uncomfortably under Odds blind gaze his grin unnerved him.

"Whatever, Odd. Just get back to school lunch almost over" Jeremie said. Odd jumped up and down his evil grin completely gone. " Ooo, food I bet if we hurry we can still make it" Odd suggested excitedly.

"Okay, come on before you explode with excitement" Ulrich said grabbing his arm and practically dragging his friend to the elevator Yumi and Aelita following quickly.

Jeremie signed he had to figure out how to fix the bug in Yumi and Odd. _Stupid XANA._ _"_Ahh, here we go just make the program then some how get blind Odd and deaf Yumi into the tower in sector five." Jeremie muttered to himself.

Ulrich sat Odd down in his usual seat and helped him and Yumi get their food. Odd automatically stuffed his face with food as always. He suddenly stopped and held up three fingers and counted down to one right on cue Sissi strutted over to their table. His three friends stared at him in amazement. He must have sensed their surprise so he shrugged and mouthed: "You get use to it."

"Well hello losers 1-3 and my Ulrich dear" Sissi cooed. "I am not your 'Ulrich dear'" Ulrich growled. Sissi pretended he didn't say anything. " So how is the gothic string bean doing today" Sissi taunted waiting for a reaction.

Yumi just stared at her blankly and gave Ulrich a questioning look he just shrugged holding back laughter as Sissi huffed in anger as Yumi failed to respond in her usual manner, and stalked off. Aelita turned back to her friends " Well that was interesting" she remarked. The Lyoko warriors that could actually hear her nodded in agreement.

Jeremie gritted his teeth together in frustration. He took his glasses of and cleaned them on her shirt squinting at the computer screen. He put his glasses back on and stared at the series of complicated codes. And the sad thing was that he was sure Aelita could figure it out faster than him he was smart but Aelita could read the digits quicker.

But he didn't want to bother her and Ulrich would need her help. Jeremie rubbed his forehead and clicked the phone app on the computer deciding to call Aelita the sooner they fixed the bug the better and if it meant Ulrich would have to deal with Odd and Yumi alone so be it.

The phone rung before Jeremie heard Aelita's voice, " Yes Jeremie?" Came through the speaker. "Aelita I'm going to need your help on this, tell Ulrich good luck and maybe they should skip class it might be risky but it's better than the teacher finding out then we would have to do a return to the past" He told her. " Of course I'll tell Ulrich and I'll be right their" The line went dead after that.

Jeremie leaned back in her chair and resumed working on the program as much as he could until Aelita would arrive.

Aelita turned to Ulrich after her phone call, " That was Jeremie he needs my help he also said to cut class go to the Hermitage or something" She told him then ran off to the factory.

Ulrich shrugged then wrote down what Aelita said for Yumi and proceeded to drag Odd by his hoodie to the lunch room door Yumi followed swiftly behind.

The elevator doors open to show Aelita who quickly took to Jeremie's side. " I'm glad you made it Aelita I'm positive you could do this faster than me" Jeremie explained. Aelita nodded and Jeremie offered his seat to her and she started reading.

Ulrich had dragged Odd the whole way to the Hermitage. Odd didn't complain too much for it was slightly better than bumping into everything. Yumi of course was not dragged but stayed close to Ulrich anyways.

Ulrich and Yumi sat them selves down on the dusty couch while Odd sat cross legged on the floor. "The sad thing is Jeremie will not do a RTTP so we're going to get a load of it later from all our skipped classes" Odd signed.

Ulrich frowned. "I'm more worried about this attack, XANA is only going to pull something worse every time I thought we were done with all the life threatening situations" He said copying it down for Yumi.

"Aww, you do care" Odd said bringing a hand to his chest mockingly. "Shut up Odd, I'm serous XANA's out to get us I couldn't bare to lose any of you guys." After reading Ulrich's little speech Yumi gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand lightly.

Aelita typed one final thing "There done, here Jeremie your turn." She hopped out of the chair Jeremie took over. "Good job Aelita you did great now this won't take long" Jeremie said offering Aelita a quick smile before setting back to work.

"How much longer" Odd complained. "Get over it Odd Jeremie and Aelita are probably almost done." Ulrich snapped. Odd shrugged but didn't complain further. Yumi leaned back and took out her phone and started playing a game on it with Ulrich watching over her shoulder while Odd hit his head against the couch repeatedly.

"YES!" Jeremie shouted jumping up from his chair he grabbed both of Aelita's and causing both of them to jump up and down in joy. When the jumping ceased Aelita took her pink phone and called Ulrich.

"Hello?" came Ulrich's voice. "The programs ready, your heading to sector 5" she heard a muffled "Finally!" in the back round before Ulrich's reply "We'll be there soon" Aelita said bye before turning to Jeremie with a bright smile.

Odd hated the fact that they had to walk all the way to the factory, well Odd didn't walk he was dragged but still skate boarding took way less time. When they finally made it to the elevator Odd was in a bitter mood muttering about stupid XANA and his stupid bug.

"Took you long enough" Jeremie scolded. "It's not my fault did you really expect us to skate board here" Ulrich protested. "Whatever just get in the scanners." Jeremie ordered.

The four Lyoko warriors went to the scanner room. "Okay Ulrich and Aelita you first" Jeremie voice rang through the room." The two said warriors entered the scanners. "Transfer Aelita, transfer Ulrich, scanner Aelita, scanner Ulrich, virtualization."

Aelita and Ulrich dropped down on sector 5. "virtualization" signaled the arrival of Odd and Yumi. "You guys need to find the key again, sorry I'll work on removing that later." Jeremie said as the room stopped spinning and an opening appeared. They jogged through Ulrich making sure Odd didn't wander off or bump into walls.

They made it to a huge open room. "The key is right above Yumi" Jeremie said. Ulrich turned to Yumi and pointed above her and signaled pressing a button Yumi nodded in understanding.

Yumi jumped up onto a platform then looked around and spotted it to her left. She jumped to narrower platform and used it to catapult to the platform above it she stood on her hands and kicked the switched. She jumped down back to her friends.

As the room switched around until the room was completely flat with two passage ways. "Which way Jeremie" Aelita asked. "Try your going to your right." came Jeremie's answer. They followed the right passage. They made it out to a second room. "Go down that last hallway and to the elevator" They quickly ran were they were told. Yumi and Odd with out reminder were led to the edge.

"On three" Ulrich said while putting up three fingers so Yumi would understand. They jumped as Ulrich reached one. The elevator brought the warriors to their desired level."The tower's up ahead." Jeremie commented.

They continued forward to the end of the corridor. A laser hit Aelita on the shoulder it faded in and out as she shot a energy field to the direction the laser came from and it obviously hit something as every one except Yumi heard an explosion. They made a left turn that lead to the room with the tower in it but unfortunately about fifteen creepers.

"Okay get Yumi into the tower first and I'll launch the program then Odd afterwards." Jeremie said.  
Ulrich took both his swords out and pointed one in the direction of the tower and the other at Aelita. "Aelita you stay with Odd, I'll take Yumi to the tower" Aelita nodded stepping in front Odd. Ulrich took Yumi's hand and led her to the tower blocking all the lasers with one sword.

Aelita threw an energy field at a nearby creeper it was engulfed in pink before exploding. She dragged Odd out of the way of some lasers before shooting another energy field.

Odd eyes glazed over as he saw a vision this was something he had not experienced for a long time so the Inability to move surprised him. In his vision he saw the skipazoa come from behind a platform take Aelita in it's tentacles and watched powerless as it completely sucked her memory away.

All of a sudden darkness returned as his only sight he gasped he couldn't let that happen. "Jeremie does Aelita have to be here?" There was a short pause before Jeremie spoke " No, why do ask Odd" Odd cocked his laser arrows before replying, "I'll tell you later Einstein" His plan forming in his head.

Yumi entered the tower the program automatically started like Jeremie set it up. Ulrich turned back to Aelita and Odd. Yumi could take care of her self now.

"Aelita?" Said girl looked at her companion. "Yes Odd" Odd put a hand on Aelita's shoulder that too a few steps back he quickly shot her and devirtualized her before she could comprehend what was happening.

After shooting Aelita Odd started to realize the large amount of irony in his situation he saw something no one else saw and he was suppose to be blind. He was taken out of his thoughts by Ulrich screaming at him

"Odd! What the heck is wrong with you don't go shooting people for know reason" Odd cringed at the loud noise " I had a reason" Odd defended. "If you say she was getting on your nerves I will smack you" Ulrich warned. "Calm down Ulrich just look over their " pointed to were he thought the skipazoa was in his vision.

Ulrich stared amazed as the skipazoa came from behind a platform but quickly backed away as it realized it's prey was gone. _Didn't we kill that thing with the skid? _Ulrich asked himself. He glanced at Odd."I'll explain every thing later" Odd told his friend. Ulrich agreed then said. "Let's just get you to the tower" He grabbed Odd's arm and led him to the tower.

They made it just as Yumi came out. She gave a thumbs up to signal her hearing was back. Ulrich pushed Odd inside the tower and turned back to the battle. About four flying mantas arrived. Yumi and Ulrich Only had to hold up the defense a few more minutes until Odd came out.

Odd felt the floating sensation as the program worked. When he gently set back down he could see again. He hurried out of the tower. "Get us out of here Jeremie" Yumi yelled. All three forms disappeared and came back to Earth. They took the elevator to were Jeremie and Aelita waited for them.

When they came in Jeremie crossed his arms "Explain" He demanded gesturing to Aelita. Odd casually put his hands in his pockets and shrugged "I think future flash decided to return from the digital summary, along with the skipazoa."

"How did that happen"Jeremie asked. "How am I suppose know your the smart one" Odd rolled his eyes.

"Whatever let's just go back to school and find out how many hours of detention we all have" Ulrich deadpanned.

"Yeah we should probably get back now" Aelita agreed. "My parents are going to get worried if I'm not home soon" Yumi commented. The five of them headed to the elevator and together went back to school and for Yumi home.

-

-

-

halla peoples here is my 2nd episode yay I wrote this at like 4 in the morning so sorry for grammar mistakes

so each episode is a day apart unless I say other wise just to let u know

Oh, and OC coming in like 2 episodes.

next episode- Realistic Art

Everyone is free to PM me any ideas.

Oh, and whoever said something about the ages just to let you know I know the ages are a bit off but I did it on purpose you'll see later exactly why.


End file.
